


Questions: Kissing

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Connor's questions ~ [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Curiosity, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Kissing, Romance, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Connor wonders why people enjoy kissing.





	Questions: Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this but when I did- It didn't come out like I wanted. I have about 3 versions of this. The other two are hopefully better than this one, so I'll post them when they're completey done. Hopefully it doesn't suck too much xD
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

"You know, you didn't have to check up on me."

 

She plopped down onto the couch, pushing a bowl of popcorn onto the coffee table and tucking her feet into the space beneath her legs.

 

"I still wanted to, detective." Connor admitted, standing stiffly next to table.

 

"Then you might as well sit and join me for a movie." Gesturing to the spot next to her with one hand, she used the other to turn the tv on.

 

He sat down beside her, back rigid and straight with his hands neatly folded into his lap.

 

"Relax, it's just a movie. A real old silly one."

 

"Silly? Then why do you watch it?"

 

"I'm a sucker for some of these romantic comedies."

 

"Ah, romance." he breathed unnecessarily.

 

"What's that tone supposed to mean?" She tried to glare at him.

 

"Statistically, woman are mostly attracted to the genre due to the romantic notions depicted in them. Most scenarios are unrealistic and-"

 

"Okay, I don't need you to explain anymore." She stuck her tongue out at him.

 

"Your childlike reaction suggests I was correct-"

 

"Oh shut up, Connor." She laughed, throwing a pillow at him, "Relax a bit and just watch it."

 

"Very well." He leaned back, settling comfortably into the couch pillows.

 

 

 _45 minutes in he cleared his throat to catch her attention_.

 

 

She mumbled something of acknowledgement with a mouth full of popcorn.

 

"Would you mind if I asked you something?" He asked softly.

 

She swallowed, wiping her lips with the back of her hand.

 

"No, go ahead."

 

"Why do people enjoy kissing?" He frowned.

 

She blinked slowly, pausing the movie before turning back to him.

 

"That's quite a random question."

 

"I've observed multiple cases and they clearly exchange an awfully big amount of saliva. I cannot see why that is so appealing."

 

She laughed softly. "It's not just about kissing. It's like... Being close to another. Kissing is also a way of foreplay and even innocent kisses can involve other physical contact, which increases intimacy."

 

Connor slowly nod his head, the light on his temple flickering yellow.

 

"Do you understand?" She tilted her head to the side, a few loose hair strands falling over her face.

 

He inclines his head, fingers reaching to push the wisps of hair behind her ear.

 

"Like this?"

 

"Yes, that's good." She smiled.

 

He pulled his hand back, letting it rest next to the other in his lap.

 

"You still look like you're struggling there, buddy."

 

She playfully hit his shoulder to which he cautiously raised a brow.

 

"I'm processing, though I believe this is as much as I'll understand without personal experience."

 

She swallowed, a knot settling low in her stomach as she took a chance.

 

"Do.. Do you want to try?"

 

He turned to look at her.

 

"I mean- we don't have to do it!" Her hands waved awkwardly in the air, "Just like...the feel of it or- you know what, nevermind."

 

His eyes trailed over her heated face and she cursed his analysing self.

 

"You're embarrassed." He states bluntly.

 

"Well, yeah. It was weird of me to suggest that." she chuckled.

 

"I would like to."

 

"Hmm?"

 

He shuffled closer, "I would like to try it - if you don't mind showing me."

 

"Oh. _Oh_. Yeah, I can show you."

 

She licked her lips, pushing her hair back and shifting her legs out from under her.

 

"We can just do it like this. Like- sitting down." She cursed herself mentally for sounding so idiotic.

 

"Very well." Connor agrees.

 

"So, uhm, just touch the face or the arm or whatever - like you did."

 

She gently placed her hand on his arm, watching him follow the movement with his eyes. He mimicked her movement, tentatively sliding his hand up her arm and touching her face.

 

"Like this?"

 

She nodded, "And then I do this."

 

She put her hands on his shoulders, squeezing them gently.

 

"Should I do it?"

 

"If it feels natural, otherwise just do what you think. A lot of this is improvised even for our first times."

 

"Hmm." He hummed softly, letting his other hand fall to her side while the hand on her face moved to the back of her head.

 

He tugged her gently, guiding her closer until their thighs knocked and she was seated close to his body. She leaned in, letting her fingers slide into the short hair at the back of his neck. His fingers trailed up her side and over her ribs, ghosting gently along an invisible path which lead to her back. His dark eyes watched her closely, holding her shy gaze with a calm, determined one.

 

"Your breathing is labored and your heart beat is elevated." he said gently.

 

"That's what happens." She whispered.

 

"Does that mean I am doing it correctly?"

 

His fingers slid down her spine, dipping into every crevasse and tracing the smooth skin that peeked out where her shirt had ridden up. She twisted her fingers tighter into his surprisingly soft hair, trying to ignore his gentle hands now on her back, sending shivers through her body. Then her breath caught in her throat and she yelped.

 

His fingers dug into her hips, pulling her flush against his chest. She struggled to calm her hammering heart as it threatened to break through her ribcage. Connor's eyes held a curious spark and his lips tugged upwards at their corners. Their noses brushed together with each inch he leaned in and if he were human, their breaths would have mingled. She could almost taste him on her lips, his clean scent filling her nostrils and dulling her senses.

 

_"Connor?"_

 

_"Can I kiss you?" His mouth hovered over hers._

 

_Her eyes fluttered._

 

_"Please."_

 

 _He eagerly obeyed_.

 

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ^^
> 
> Requests are welcome ~
> 
>  
> 
> One of my Connor vids, check it out if ya want to♥️
> 
> > https://youtu.be/kElVNU9sAn0


End file.
